


Problem solved

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Butt Slapping, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nipple Play, Oh God Yes, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: -God, I can't wait to be inside you...Hearing these words from Hoseok as they were eagerly making out made Hyunwoo froze.-Excuse me what?OrHyunwoo is a top. So is Hoseok. Seems like a double sided dildo is the solution to their problems.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. If you pass here(which I know you will), thank you very much for all the inspiration and motivation. Hope you like it <3

-God, I can't wait to be inside you... 

Hearing these words from Hoseok as they were eagerly making out made Hyunwoo froze. 

-Excuse me what? 

Hoseok looked at his partener, confused. Breathing hard, he licked his lip unconsciously. His thick lips. It made Shownu's dick twitch at the simple idea of having them wrapped around it. 

-What? Do you not want to go the full way? 

It was Hyunwoo's turn to be confused. 

-Fuck yes I do, but why would I be the one taking it? 

Now, both of them were confused. There was a clear misunderstanding between them that had to be resolved the sooner possible. 

-Because...You're a bottom? 

Hyunwoo started to laugh a big, amazed at what he just heard. Him? A bottom? Wow, his boyfriend didn't know him well. 

-I am clearly not. But you are. You even sucked my dick earlier. There's no way you are topping. 

-Oh, you think that, Hyung? There's no way I'm taking it either. 

The sarcastic hyung and the cockiness in Hoseok's tone made Shownu want to put him in his place. Teach him a good lesson for his bratiness. No other words were exchanged as said hyung forcefully kissed the other, sliding his tongue over his lips. It was all clashing teeths and a fight for dominance, as Shownu pinned him down.  
____  
Wonho could feel Shownu's troath constrict around his cock, making him moan hard. Despite his saying of being a top, Hyunwoo took it so well, his pretty lips streched so nicely around the thick girth. Fingers in his brown locks, the visual pulled slightly under the pleasure. He heard a moan muffled around his cock, and it made him smile. So he kept going, pulling harder and harder, making Hyunwoo moan louder as his troath was still being abused. How could a boy so pretty on his knees be a top? It made Hoseok smile. A last moan was took from the leader as he was being pulled away forcefully. Saliva and precum were running down his chin, making it extra messy, just as Hoseok loved it. He could see his lover's cock hard and dripping on the carpet, clear that he loved being abused that way. 

-It's not because I let you do that that I'm submitting. 

The smaller smirked. 

-Why wouldn't you, uh, pretty thing? 

Hoseok knew Hyunwoo's weakness with praises. He was rewarded a little whimper and a slight blush on his lover's cheeks. Yet, he definitely wasn't expecting what came out of his partener's mouth. 

-Fine. But if I have something in my ass, you are too. 

Hoseok didn't understand what Hyunwoo meant about that. He could only look at him going in his closet to search something. He came back with a thing that wasn't unknown to his eyes. A double sided dildo. His eyes grew comically wide. 

Shownu only smirked. The fucking bastard. 

-By the way, you're taking it first. 

Wonho would slap the shit out of him.  
___  
Hoseok could only moan and and pant as he felt the dildo go deep inside him, rather fastly. He could almost feel his lover's satisfied smirk behind him. He had to admit it felt good, being opened that way and feeling the toy abusing his sweet spot. There was still no way he'd fully submit. That's why Hoseok put his fingers in his own mouth, sucking them wet. It made sense to Hyunwoo, who knew full well how his partener always needed to have something in his mouth. He had an obvious oral fixation, and seeing him so needy could only make him smile. He definitely wasn't expecting what came next. As he was still driving the dildo in and out his lover's hole, he felt fingers circle at his entrance. It made him jolt. 

-If I have something in my ass, you will too, only said Hoseok to mimick what his older said before. His smile was too teasing. A fingered entered it and he tensed a bit. He'd regain control soon after.  
__  
-Fuck, yeah, move a bit, yeah, like tha-Hoseok! 

Said Hoseok smiled, also knowing how his hyung had a thing for spanking. 

-What a sub kink, he also commented with a breathy love, legs shaking a bit from the intrusion inside him. 

Hyunwoo didn't have any of it and pushed the toy fully inside himself, therefore jolting forward to Wonho. A long, surprised moan escaped his lips as he fell forward on the bed, his elbows being his only support. 

-Fucking hell if you think you can control me, growled Hoseok as he drived back on the toy the best he could. It made Hyunwoo moan loudly, his cock dribbling more precum onto the sheets. He couldn't help it when he started also rolling his hips, meeting his lover at each trust. It was a completly new sensation to both of them, and it made them dizzy with want. The entire room was filled with moans and whimpers, especially Wonho felt a contact against his prostate again. A loud cry escaped him, almost paralyzed on the sensation. He looked so gone already, driving back fastly and enthousiastly without thinking. 

-Who's the sub now, Seokie? 

They shared a look, and despite Hoseok looking gone, there was some determination in his eyes. He felt the youngest's hips hit his own, but also a very powerful push against a spot slotted deep inside him. A scream escaped his lips and he almost completly fell forward, galaxy dancing behind his eyelids. 

With a cocky smirk, Hoseok started to drive back again the toy as he moaned loudly. He wasn't even hiding how much he was enjoying himself, which could only arouse his lover more. Fuck, his voice was so hot, and so was seeing him get lost in pleasure...Also, his ass looked so good getting filled by the thick dildo. He started moving his hips again too, desesperate to join the bliss. And that, he did quickly. Both boys were now moving their hips quickly, roughly, wanting to feel as much sensations as possible even tho their muscled were burning. It hurted, but the ache was good and both lovers were desesperate to reach their high. 

-Hyung, hyungie.. 

Hoseok's desesperate voice filled Hyunwoo's ear, who could only answer by a tiny whine as he felt the toy drag harder against that spot. 

-Want, want your fingers... 

Shownu swore under his breath at the request, feeling his body burn with arousal. 

-Okay, okay, l-let's just change position... 

The youngest quickly nodded, tighs shaking as the toy got out his hole. He left out a whine at the empty feeling, and so did Hyunwoo once it was out of him too. It only took one or two minutes for them to get into a more comfortable position where Hoseok's request could be answered. With the toy in, as they started moving again, Shownu's fingers dropped in his partner's waiting mouth. Greedily and messily sucking on them, saliva started to drop down his chin. That made Hyunwoo's cock pulse as he cried out at a poweful bump against his prostate. He eventually felt a slap against his ass, which made him moan louder. In this position, Wonho was able to see through his clounded mind how his boyfriend's dick jumped at each trust, precum dripping profusely. How he tilted his head, eyes closed, moaning in a high pitched voice. Fuck, he could even see the sweat running down his neck slowly. Hyunwoo was so hot, the whole situation was so hot. 

The latter thought the same, as he could see every one of his lover's defined muscled contract under the pleasure, how his cock was so red and just waiting to burst semen, how his moans and cries echoed through the room... He wouldn't last long. 

-I-it feels so good, f-fuck, Hyunwoo...I-it's like... 

-Like it's tearing us a-appart from the inside, ah, h-hitting so deep, g-god Hoseok... 

Said boy moaned loud and gave a powerful trust. That was all it took for him to come in a loud cry, hips jerking under the pleasure. He could see the whole galaxy, stars dancing around him as he rode his high forcefully. 

-G-god, Seok, fuck, I-I'm gonna cum- 

-No, fuck, in my mouth, please... 

Begged the youngest, body shaking like a leaf yet wanting to taste his hyung's cum. The oldest nodded, moving to slip the toy out of them but he was stopped. Hoseok slipped the toy out of him only and got on his shaking knees between Shownu's parted legs. Sinking down the leaking cock happily, he started fucking his hyung himself with the toy. Almost screaming, Hyunwoo fell on his back and started shaking powerfully, crying under the pleasure. He felt a hand in his hair, pulling hard, and that was all it took. Shownu came in his dongsaeng's mouth in a shout of his name, almost blacking out at the intensity of the feeling. He could feel everything at once; the dildo against his prostate, the troath swallowing him dry, the hand still slightly pulling his hair... 

He blacked out.  
__  
When he woke up, it was to Hoseok cuddling him from behind, head in his neck. They were still both sticky, Hoseok obviously not having had the energy to clean up after this. Hyunwoo couldn't be mad, and he smiled at the feeling of his boyfriend's limbs entangled in his. 

-We're sticky, he still whispered, and Hoseok hugged him tigher. 

-Shhh, let's just sleep... 

Wonho's tired voice was cute, he thought, and he was definitely tired too. So he cuddled his bunny back, closing his eyes as sleep came to take him away. They could clean up later.


	2. I want it more, more, more, more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Showho being competitive little shits that will do anything to betray each other, but they like it like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol bonus, good pwp! Thanks to MrCarbon who commented on the last chapter, it made me wanna do a bonus so here ya go.
> 
> Might do a part 2 of this bonus! 
> 
> Tell me what yall think <3

All the boys had been out for the day, and Hoseok and Hyunwoo had used it to have a little time together. Nothing too big, only a movie that was, to be honest, boring enough. That's what led the two boys to their present situation, with Hoseok sited on Hyunwoo's laps and kissing the hell out of him. 

It had been rather innocent at first, a little sloppy kiss, until it became all heated. The oldest's hands were holding his partner's waist tightly, the latter's hands holding Hyunwoo's face and pressing it closer towards him. It was one of their favorite activities; kissing until they were breathless and needing air. Even sometimes grinding against each other, which made the evening even more fun…

Which was presently happening, as Hoseok started unconsciously grinding against his lover's legs. His little, low whines were swallowed in the kisses, as Hyunwoo groaned. The sight was way too hot to handle and he couldn't help but grind his thigh against Hoseok as well. The more heated it got, the louder Hoseok's whines were and Hyunwoo couldn't get enough, wanting to feel Hoseok's hard cock in his mouth. He was salivating thinking about it, but instead just focused on sucking sloppily on Hoseok's tongue. It was way too messy, saliva dripping on both their chin and the youngest letting out those little mewls that drove Hyunwoo absolutely mad.

**"Hyung...Let's go to the bedroom…"**

And as soon as they were there, everything became kind of blurry. Hyunwoo could vaguely remember them making out more while rutting against each other, their chest getting slowly covered in precum and just moaning like needy whores in the kisses. He wouldn't have minded pleasing his lover some more with his tongue, but it seemed like the youngest beat him to it. He trailed kisses down the chest of his boyfriend, leaking his chest clean of their precum, which made Hyunwoo swear loudly. The young man lost no time in wrapping his lips around Shownu's shaft, swallowing it down easily and quite messily, but Hyunwoo wasn't one to mind. There was saliva everywhere, Hoseok moaning while swallowing mindlessly around it, and the leader couldn't help the loud moans that were leaving his mouth progressively. His boyfriend had an expert mouth and he wouldn't mind feeling it around him every day. 

It felt perfect, Hoseok's thick lips moving, his throat welcoming Hyunwoo until he could only arch his back and beg for more. They were both lost in pleasure, drunk in each other, and everything was way too sloppy and messy yet they both liked it that way. Hyunwoo didn't know how much time passed before he was tugging on his boyfriend's hair, whining ineligible sentences, and begging to cum.

The loudest whine left the leader's lips when Hoseok decided to lift his head up, just before he could come, and Hyunwoo never felt more frustrated. There was a hint of challenge in his lover's eyes, the competitive he always was, and Shownu didn't know what it was about. Though he would never admit it to himself, he was very competitive too, and would quite frankly do anything just to win any bet or stupid game. It wasn't rare in their relationship.

**"Remember what you told me last time?"**

Hyunwoo took a bit of time to understand what he was talking about. Searching in his memories, he quickly found their last time in bed, when they were rutting against each other with a vibrator between them, and Hoseok begged to come kind of quickly. Hyunwoo hadn't been able to resist a cheeky comment, a hint of a smirk in his voice when he said  **"well, never seem to last long enough, don't you?"** and at the moment, Wonho had discarded it. He just wanted to cum, and begged even more for it. Now, though, it seemed as if he wanted to make Hyunwoo pay for saying this. 

Hyunwoo nodded at the question, curious to see where all of this would be going.

**"Let's see who lasts longer."**

As said previously, Hyunwoo was as competitive as his boyfriend. It was all-natural that he nodded, wearing a confident smirk on his face.  **"You know already who'll win, baby."**

Hyunwoo knew the younger had a weakness for being called baby; seeing him suppress a whine was amusing enough. Yet, the latter took on himself and gained back his control.  **"Yes, me."** Was his only answer before he bent down to suck on his boyfriend's head. 

The motion had Shownu biting his lip and almost attempting to push Hoseok off his dick.  _ This is unfair, it shouldn't be allowed.  _

**"You're still annoying for teasing me so much. I think you should pay for it."**

Despite previous claims, the oldest man kind of loved being bossed around by his boyfriend. He never admitted it, or not before being so lost in pleasure he could only beg and whine for more, but it was a fact Hoseok knew. He, too, loved to be bossed around; it wasn't anything new, and they both used that fact against each other in the best way. Hyunwoo was, therefore, curious to see what Hoseok had in mind; he didn't mind too much to "pay for it". 

**"And how should I?"**

Wonho looked so confident when he answered with a simple  **"eat me out."** that had Hyunwoo's cock twitching. As time passed, even if they still pretended to be big and tough most of the time, Hoseok had discovered the amplitude of what Shownu's tongue could do. It was so talented that he couldn't help but let his walls fall and ask to be eaten out as often as he could because damn, it felt way too good. Often, Hyunwoo would tease him for that, but he decided against it today; he did it enough recently, and honestly, he couldn't wait to eat his boyfriend out so good he'd end up sobbing.

Suddenly, Hyunwoo also thought about how much his lover loved this. It wasn't usually a problem but in a game of who lasts longer? It could be a big one for the buffest of them, and it had Hyunwoo smiling. Yet, he of course didn't say anything, only taking advantage of it.

**"Fuck yes, come sit on my face baby."** His deep, sexy voice had Hoseok whining about how unfair it was to use it(combined with the pet name), which only made Hyunwoo smile triumphantly. Hoseok was determined to shut him up somehow.

Busying Shownu's mouth did the trick, and Hoseok let out a loud moan when he felt his boyfriend grip on his hips and lick his hole. The latter had always been good with his tongue, and Hoseok was glad he knew how to use it on him. It didn't take long to have him tongue-fucking him, hands gripping at his hips so tightly he'd have bruises at their shape. God did he loved these; he would always stare at them in the mirror, passing his hands over them and it often ended in a quick jerk-off session. One where he would bite his lips so hard he could draw blood, wishing his older lover was there to mark him up all over again.

In addition, the visual was pretty sure his boyfriend was purposely driving him crazy. Here he was, eating him out so good, and moaning as he did. Low, pleasured growls that made Hoseok's cock twitch and he swore he could cum to the sound alone; nevertheless, today was not the day. He had to win that bet.

It felt like an eternity, the more time passed, the more Wonho wanted to cum. It was almost painful, but his lover never let go of his grip and only went harder and faster, like a starved man. It was so erotic and hot to hear that the younger man was slowly losing his mind, though not able to tell Hyunwoo to stop because it felt way too good. At this point, Wonho was whining incoherent sentences, hips unknowingly rocking against Shownu's face and thighs shaking. He could barely hold himself up, and let himself down, head on Hyunwoo's chest. In front of him was standing his leaking dick, visibly very hard and almost begging to be touched. Hoseok really wanted to have his mouth filled, suddenly, so he slid his mouth down the twitching shaft. It earned a loud moan from his boyfriend.

From there, it kind of became a competition. Both boys tried to please the other the best they could, determined to win the bet and make the other fall apart. With Hyunwoo deep in his throat and his tongue deep inside him, he knew he wasn't too far off the edge. Having his throat filled probably was one of the things he loved the most. Busying his mouth made him feel light-headed, good, and there was nothing better to occupy his mouth than a cock-Specifically, Shownu's one. He couldn't lose, though-He didn't allow himself to. So he sucked down harder, making gagging sounds that he just knew drove his boyfriend mad. He had to find something to make him fall.

Hyunwoo was going crazy too, hips bucking in his partner's mouth as he tried to not go over the edge too quickly. It was difficult, considering how much the latter was moaning and swallowing around him. As he was focusing on eating out the youngest thoroughly, the leader felt something that made him freeze. 

A finger was slowly pressing inside him, and Hyunwoo cursed Hoseok at the moment for knowing him so well. It was definitely his weakness, which Wonho knew too well. Though it was embarrassing to say, he couldn't remember how many times he begged his boyfriend to fill him up with his fingers(or anything else, really). There was something incredible in feeling so full, something that could make his head spin with pleasure when he sometimes just cockwarmed his lover. And Hoseok, the sadistic fuck that he was, was using his knowledge to make Hyunwoo fall apart. The man bucked his hips faster, feeling those fingers hit with precision that little bundle of nerves that made his body go lax with euphoria. Hoseok knew that it drove his lover crazy, a smile stretching on his lips as he fingerfucked him with attention and swallowed around the length in his mouth.

_ Two can play this game,  _ thought the leader, and soon enough, a finger entered Hoseok. It was really a competition at this point, loud moans echoing in the room but neither of them ready to give up. Even if they were both shaking with the painful feeling of trying to not cum, they were ready to quite everything to win. Hearing Hyunwoo cry out while he also ate him out and fingered him in the best way had Hoseok's mind spinning with pleasure, and he got the best idea. He knew exactly what to do to make his lover cum.

**"Hyung~Hyungie~"** Hoseok moaned those words on purpose, knowing just how much his boyfriend had a thing for being called hyung. Though he never did, and never would admit it out loud, it was apparent to Wonho. As he said the words, his fingers also got deeper in Hyunwoo, hitting his prostate many times precisely. 

**"G-God, Fuck, Hoseok!"** Shownu just couldn't help the way his whole body shook at the sinful moan, and how it tensed up as he came down his lover's throat. Ecstasy flooded through him, leaving him weak and boneless as his head fell back on the pillow. He already hated the fact he lost the bet, but he couldn't help it when it felt this good and when Hoseok used his weaknesses. 

Now, his pretty thick thighs were shaking and he was almost aching to feel something inside. Again something he'd never say by pride, but Wonho knew it. Knew him well. 

Feeling tiny sucks on the head of his length, Hyunwoo hissed in oversensitivity and the visual only smiled before just sitting normally on his lover's chest. He was still very hard, leaking precum everywhere on Shownu's chest, but he didn't care. He won the bet, and a shit-eating grin was all over his face now. 

**"I won the bet~"**

At this sentence, Hyunwoo let out a groan, and Hoseok's grin only became bigger. He looked very satisfied. Trying to make his point valid, the older man mumbled a low  **"you didn't play fair."**

Above him, Hoseok laughed softly. He looked so satisfied and smug that Hyunwoo was determined to give him a taste of his own medicine, knowing he'd find the perfect opportunity soon. He already had a little idea of what to do.

**"I did, you're just a bad player, honey."** With that, Wonho leaned down softly and kissed his lover. The latter immediately deepened the kiss, as his hands found their way to Hoseok's nipples. He knew they were very sensitive, probably one of the most sensitive parts of his body, and the hyung knew just how to use it. He rolled them between his fingers, making the guy above him inhale harshly and let out a loud moan. He looked scandalized, breaking the kiss under the surprising touch, and Hyunwoo only smiled. He started playing with them with his fingers, the smaller man squirming and shaking a bit, incoherent sentences leaving his mouth; he was trying to get his leader to stop because he knew he'd come. However, that was exactly what his boyfriend wanted, and there was no safe word calling. So he kept going with a smile, leaving little kisses on Hoseok's chest. He could feel his cock dribbling on his own chest, making a mess out of it, but he liked it.

**"Next time…"** Hoseok didn't answer, was too busy moaning and burying his hair in Hyunwoo's hair softly. He was starting to hold it, and the older man kind of wished he'd pull harder than he actually did.  **"Next time, I want you to fuck my chest. Cover me in your cum, make me your pretty thing. Think you can do that?"**

Wonho was weak for dirty talk, and the thought of fucking those perfectly sculpted pecs had him salivating. The warmth was flooding his body terrifyingly fast, and he knew he'd lose sooner than later. He felt so damn close. 

Yet, he nodded vigorously to his lover, the latter gripping his thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. It didn't take more for Hoseok to let out the loudest cry, hips jerking involuntarily as the orgasm overtook him. He was really making a mess out of Hyunwoo's chest, but the sight was irresistible. And, during his orgasm, the first reflex the younger guy had was to pull on his boyfriend's soft strands  _ hard, _ making the latter moan with him.  _ Fuck.  _ It hurt so much but it was so good, the sting 

he always felt when Hoseok pulled…

When Wonho was somewhat calmed down, both boys stared at each other. Panting, just looking at the gorgeous mess that was their partner. 

**"Screw who lasts longer. Let's see who can handle the most."**

And oh, Hyunwoo was definitely up for it. So was something else, actually.

**"Fuck yes."**

Hoseok smiled, one that had Shownu smitten, and the younger boy crashed their lips together.


End file.
